


A Wolf And A Raven

by Amaranthkick



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Familiar Shiro, Familiars, Gen, How Do I Tag, Human Lance but he gains some magic, M/M, Mage Pidge, Magic, Shifter Keith, accidental bond formed between a human and a familiar, de-aged shenanigans, human hunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthkick/pseuds/Amaranthkick
Summary: Wolf familiar Shiro escaped from the galra seeking a safe place to recover. He’s led by a raven, Black, to veterinarian Lance’s animal hospital and he accidentally establishes a bond with the kind doctor.





	1. Chapter 1

Most humans were unaware of the magical side of their world.

Lance was a vet with his own small animal hospital in the city of Arus. It was quite nice and had an open yard all around the building, perfect for animals to play and exercise.

He could count on his best friend Hunk to fix his equipment if they start acting up. Lance would unabashedly brag that Hunk was the best mechanical whiz in the world to anyone who would listen. Hunk was also his emotional pillar and sober support whenever he would drink his sadness away when an animal patient died even from natural causes. He cared so much, the loss always getting to him.

There were strange patients sometimes that visited his little hospital when no one else was around. Lance would find an injured stray animal and being a naturally caring person, he treats them even if he gets nothing out of it. Or so he thought.

The strays were actually spirits in animal forms and unbonded familiars that were injured and needed help. They could tell he was a good person when they saw him treat some actual stray animals before, no questions asked.

The spirits would repay their debts of course especially cat spirits. Envelopes with money inside would be delivered to him so he can pay the bills. They had ‘To Lance’ on them so he would take the money. Other gifts included fish, other small prey, baubles, and trinkets.

One of the animals Lance treated was a raven that had a broken wing. He tried to release her after she was all better but she kept coming back so he let her stay. (Yes, he named her Black as he was unimaginative like that.) Sometimes when Lance was really tired he thought he saw Black have three legs instead of two like the mythical yatagarasu, the guiding three-legged crow/raven but that can’t be, right? Lance would just shake his head at the thought thinking it was just a figment of his imagination.

On some occasions Black would guide injured supernatural creatures to Lance if they really needed help. Lance just shrugged and went with it seeing that this wasn’t hurting anyone.

* * *

The galra were infamous for illegal experiments and underground arenas where they forced captured beings such as unbonded familiars to fight in. Allura and her royal advisor Coran were determined to put a stop to them. They were few of the only Alteans (a species of elves in this au) left because the galra decimated them. They were trying to find allies to aid in their fight.

Keith was one such ally. He was a panther shifter, a little reckless and hot-headed at times but a great fighter either as a ferocious panther or armed with a knife or sword. He joined Team Voltron (Allura came up with the name) in hopes of finding his friend Shiro an unbonded wolf familiar.

Shiro went missing along with two wizards, Sam and Matt Holt. They were making their rounds to find abandoned familiars or other victims of the galra to help. Though the Holts were also secretly looking for the perfect person for Shiro to bond with.

Familiars bonded to wizards or witches can help in casting powerful spells and channel their magic among other things. They are usually bonded to mid to high level mages, those who understood to keep their magic in check. Although it is not unheard of for some familiars to accidentally or purposely bond with a normal human being. The humans were usually observed as they can unlock potential magic due to the bond and were to receive training to use it wisely if it that happened.

Pidge also joined Voltron after her family went missing hoping to get aid in finding them. She was a witch-in-training but had a huge interest in technology. She became a good friend of Lance’s but he didn’t learn that she could do magic. They met when she took her dog Gunther to the vet for his usual check up. Pidge liked messing with him on occasion with her low level magic like subtly moving things and making things disappear and reappear.

* * *

Shiro had recently escaped captivity amidst the carefully planted explosions that had been laid out to distract the galra. Ulaz -a member of a rebel galra group the Blade of Marmora- was the one who helped Shiro escape.

Shiro was running away as fast as his wolf form can take him that night. He managed to lose the sentries that were chasing him but he was losing the battle to stay conscious because of injuries and a sedative that was slightly injected into him. He needed a safe place to rest and recover. But Shiro kept getting lost dazed and confused as he was. All the streets were starting to look the same.

Then he heard a crowing sound above him. It was Black flying lower so Shiro could see her better.

She promised to lead him to a safe place and a trusted person who can treat his wounds. With nowhere else to go he followed her to Lance’s animal hospital.

Lance yawned as he was about to lock up his facility for the night. He became alert when he heard Black’s familiar cawing. He put his hands on his back and began to stretch preparing for one more patient.

His eyes widened when Black flew into view followed by a large, roughed-up, scarred wolf. Some of his wounds were still fresh, blood slowly seeping into his dark black fur. The wolf succumbed to exhaustion collapsing just a few feet away.

Lance rushed over to bring the wolf inside and on an examination table. He quickly went to work cleaning, sewing shut, and wrapping up in gauze each open wound.

As Lance treated the unconscious wolf, Shiro started whimpering in pain. The wolf had his eyes screwed shut like he was suffering from a nightmare. Lance would constantly whisper soft encouraging words to him and slowly petted his shoulder. Lance sighing in relief as it seemed to calm him.

Lance leaned back satisfied, he was finally done. Now that he had time to look at the wolf, he found that his fur was mostly black with a white tuft on his head. He had a striking old scar on the bridge of his muzzle. Just what had he been through?

In place of his front right leg was a highly advanced metal prosthetic. Lance had never seen anything like it. He thought that if Pidge and Hunk were able to take a look at it they’d be thrilled to bits. But Lance frowned when the metal front leg wouldn’t come off. He shook his head trying to get rid of the dark thoughts that it might have been forced on this poor creature.

Lance turned to the clock on the wall, it was late into the night. It was a good thing that his little hospital will be closed the next day so he can catch up on his beauty sleep. He was about to leave to rest on the couch in the waiting area but stopped as soon as he heard a whimpering sound. The wolf whined as if it was afraid of Lance leaving him.

Lance went back and gently petted him. “Hey, it’s alright. You’re ok. I’ll stay, I’m right here.” He whispered, a soft smile grew as the wolf calmed down. Lance sighed taking a nearby chair to sit on and laid his head on his arms on the edge of the table. He quickly fell asleep.

* * *

In Shiro’s dream, he felt overwhelmingly lonely sinking in an abyss of his despair. He reached out, cried out for someone, anyone to come help him but there was nothing. No one was there to comfort him and it left him ice cold. Just as he was about to give in, he felt genuine warmth reaching out to him. Shiro could almost cry from how heart-warming and sincere it felt like the sun freely giving the precious gift of light for everyone. Someone stood right across from him hand extended happy to lend a helping hand. Shiro reached out to the stranger but as their hands touched, he woke up.

* * *

Shiro took in his surroundings feeling much better than last night at least. He still felt dull pain all around but was grateful to be somewhere safe as he saw the sleeping veterinarian who must have helped him. Silver eyes softened taking in the peaceful image and the soft even breathing. Leaning a bit closer Shiro silently murmured a thank you.

Shiro’s pointed ears twitched as he heard a flapping noise coming closer.

A few months back Lance had Hunk build a secret entrance for Black to enter the building by herself if she wanted to. She’s a smart bird and learned how to use it quickly enough.

He perked up in surprise to find that the raven that guided him here was actually a yatagarasu. A mythical being said to guide those who were worthy to salvation. They were exceptionally rare and highly revered. What was one doing here? Was the veterinarian actually some kind of powerful magical being?

Questions aside, first things first, “thank you for helping me,” Shiro said while bowing his head a little to show respect.

_No need young one, the one you should be thanking is this doctor. His name is Lance._ A quiet but firm voice reverberated in his head.

Shiro nodded and turned to Lance while he would be forever grateful to him, he couldn’t help but be curious as to who he really was. He faced Black for answers.

_A kind human._

Shiro jerked back in surprise. That’s it?

There was a mischievous glint in her eye clearly amused by the wolf’s reaction. Shiro huffed, she must be messing with him.

Shiro perked up hearing Lance groan as he slowly woke up. The vet stilled when their eyes met. But his surprise soon melted away and he was all friendly smiles and gave Shiro gentle pets. “Whoa, you’re awake already? You must be really tough. Keep resting and you’ll be better in no time.”

The vet’s outgoing, amicable nature was a shock but certainly not unwelcome. Shiro was glad to meet someone who was warm and happy to see him instead of the dark cold looks he got from the galra like he was just some tool to experiment on. He remembered that some other prisoners would take one look at his scars and flinched assuming he was the unrelenting, scary, merciless champion of the arena.

But Lance beaming at him made him feel like a welcomed, beloved person again. It was something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Shiro pointedly ignored the rapid wagging of his tail and the warmth rising in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance stood up to get Shiro some food and water when Black flew up to perch on his shoulder. “Oh hey Black! Did you already introduce yourself? You did an amazing job leading this guy here so he could rest.” Black preened at his praises and scritches.

Shiro had a flat look the moment he realized Black had purposely hid her third leg from Lance.

Lance noticed the dry look on the wolf and coughed sheepishly, “oh right sorry, you must be hungry I’ll get you something right away.” He thought Shiro might have been getting lethargic from resting without food.

As soon as he laid two bowls in front of Shiro, one filled with pieces of raw meat and the other filled with water, he heard bells ringing the sign that someone entered the hospital.

“Lance? Are you there? We were supposed to hang out today.” Lance almost panicked but let out a deep sigh of relief when heard Pidge’s voice. At least she of all people wouldn’t freak out to see him with a wolf. He called her into the examination room then turned to face Shiro. “Don’t worry, Pidge is a great friend of mine. Real smart. She won’t hurt you or tattle or anything like that.”

Shiro could almost hardly refrain himself from jumping up. Pidge?! There was only one person he knew of that had a nickname like that, Matt’s sister and Sam’s daughter Katie Holt.

Pidge used to be dragged along by Lance every Sunday when his animal hospital is closed so they can ‘take a break and do fun things’ as he puts it. She would usually be hacking into computers looking for any clue for the whereabouts of her friend and family members or she would be trying to learn the advanced-level tracing spell, it hasn’t worked out yet so far. Pidge was reluctant at first but found those days to be a refreshing breather and quickly got used to it. Then she would be recharged and ready to tackle another week of searching for clues. So when Lance didn’t come to get her she figured she would go to him.

Her eyebrows shot up at the sight of a large wolf in the room. She would have just ignored him with a nonchalant shrug if he didn’t seem so familiar. A large wolf with a black coat staring at her with silver gray eyes… Then it hit her like a ton of bricks and before she thought about it she blurted out, “Shiro?!”

“Whoa! You know him? Shiro, huh? Is that his name?” Lance said reminding Pidge of his presence.

Pidge took a step back, this was overwhelming. Shiro was here, right here in front of her! She wanted to celebrate and hug him and ask if he knows where Matt and dad were but Lance… She knew she could trust him but she was unsure if she should reveal Shiro as a familiar since it was always said to keep the humans unknowledgeable of the supernatural world unless certain situations arise. Pidge kept looking at the both of them stammering and struggling to decide what to do.

Lance could tell something was bothering Pidge and so made his decision to give her some space and time to think things over while raking a hand through his hair. “Alright Pidge, I’ll let you get reacquainted with your friend here while I go home and freshen up with a shower and check on my cat, Blue.” As he turned to the door leading to the waiting area he added, “I’ll be back just watch the place for me, ok? Oh and don’t let Shiro strain himself.” He left before he could hear a reply.

Pidge carefully hugged Shiro mindful of his injuries. “I’m glad you’re ok.”

Shiro chuckled, “It’s good to see you too.” Then his ears dipped back as he avoided looking at her. “I’m sorry, I don’t know where the galra has taken Matt or your father after we were separated.”

She knew it wouldn’t be that easy but she found her missing friend and was filled renewed hope that she’s one step closer to finding her family.  

“Oh yeah! Keith would love to know you’re ok too. But last I heard he was on a mission with Allura to stake out a base of interest.” Pidge caught sight of Shiro’s concerned yet confused look. “I’ll introduce you to team Voltron later. They are a small group dedicated to taking down the galra.”

“Alright…” Shiro sighed. He shifted in place a bit restless but going back to his human form would aggravate his wounds that Lance had stayed up all night to treat. Guess he would have to stay a wolf for a few days at least til Lance deems him fully recovered.

Speaking of Lance, he still couldn’t believe it, was he really just an ordinary human? Something about him always seemed to shine when he was around. He shook his head adamant on getting answers from Pidge.

“Hey, Pidge? You know Lance right? Can he use magic? Is he actually some kind of warlock in disguise or something?”

Shiro felt a little put out when Pidge laughed at him. “Lance? He’s the humanest human to ever human. What brought this on?”

“Well, his raven is actually a yatagarasu so-”

“Black’s a what!? No way. Aren’t they supposed to be noble creatures? She’s a menace. One time she pooped on me and I swore she laughed.” Pidge glared at Shiro when she heard him snicker. “Guess even divine, noble birds want to have fun every once in awhile.”

“Anyway Shiro, I think you should lay low with Lance while you’re recuperating. He’s a good friend and a good doctor, I trust him. You’re in good hands.” Shiro nodded agreeing with her.

They decided to not tell Lance that Shiro is a familiar and has a human form and can talk just yet as to not freak him out.

When Lance came back he brought the peanut butter cookies from the cafe Pidge liked so much and even some peanut butter but she swiped that from his hand and immediately gave some to Shiro.

Shiro was strong enough to walk alongside Lance as Black lead them through empty streets to his apartment. He offered Shiro a place more comfy than the examination table to rest on. Shiro would deny it if Pidge told anyone that his tail wagged and he let out a happy bark. Pidge had left after she saw that saying she would try to get in contact with another one of Shiro’s friends, he could still hear her muffled laughter.

When they arrived at Lance’s home they were greeted by a rather affectionate little Russian blue cat. “Hiya beautiful. Missed me?” Shiro looked at them fondness in his eyes as they nuzzled each other. Blue wasn’t afraid of him either, she was as friendly as her owner.

“There you are love it’s been awhile.” Lance said sweet talking his bed then promptly falling on top of it, Blue following suit. Shiro stared at them feeling a little out of place. Before he could think of sleeping on the floor Lance patted his bed. “Nuh uh, come on Shiro there’s plenty of room for you.” He even had the gall to use puppy dog eyes so Shiro would accept and not be left out.

The bed was comfortable but Lance curling around him in his sleep felt even more so. His head was next to Lance’s chest and he could hear his soothing, steady heartbeat.

Just being near Lance like this filled him with a rich sense of safety. It was as if the world slowed down to just this moment. He was no longer a prisoner or a fighter in an arena. There was no longer that anxious rush from one battle for survival to the next. Now it was just that peaceful night, a time for rest. Lance’s gentle body heat encompassed him lulling Shiro to sleep.

Shiro groggily woke up to Lance’s soft prodding, quiet words explaining that they should go back to the hospital before he officially opens it to check his injuries.

As Lance was removing Shiro’s bandages it seemed like a faint blue light glowed from his fingers. He blinked, what was that? The light however vanished as soon as it appeared. It was probably just the glimmering sunlight reflecting off something shiny.

Lance’s jaw dropped when he saw that the cuts were fully healed. He just needed to take out the stitches. But he was frozen, wounds don’t just heal this fast. Even the ones that would have scarred up looked faded as if they had years to heal.

Lance couldn’t believe his eyes when he finally regained himself enough to cut off the stitches. The little pinprick holes left behind closed up right in front of him as if they were never there.

He was startled out of his reverie by a low whine. Shiro was looking at him worriedly. Lance offered a small smile, he supposed there’s no need to worry about it at least Shiro is doing better.

Lance had asked Shiro to stay in his office away from sight but left the door slightly ajar so he wouldn’t feel trapped. Shiro thought about earlier something had shocked Lance. But to his surprise Lance told him he had fully recovered. There was no way that could happen. Except maybe if Lance had somehow healed him through magical means.

Shiro sighed, he guessed ruminating on it wouldn’t get him anywhere and he was starting to get bored. He headed towards the door a little peek wouldn’t hurt.

He smiled at the sight of Lance happily examining each animal in his care. He treated each one lovingly and would take the time to efficiently explain any follow-up for the owner. He was just so vibrant, Shiro could spend the day watching him.

The last patient was a big German shepherd, the owner had dropped him off and will pick him up the next day.

The dog caught sight of Shiro and started growling, ears back overall feeling threatened by him. Shiro almost ducked back into Lance’s office saddened but unsurprised by the reaction. His heart heavy as he accepted that he would always look terrifying and ferocious to some people after what’s he’s been through.

Lance’s low voice cut through his depreciating thoughts however. “Whoa easy there. He’s a friend of mine, trust me he won’t hurt you.” He provided long, soothing pets and slowly but surely the growling stopped.

Shiro looked on in wonder, his chest tight knowing Lance trusted him completely. Maybe, hopefully when he doesn’t have to stay a wolf he could become and stay good friends with human Shiro.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro waited patiently at the steps to the building while Lance locked up for night. Two sets of footsteps could be heard running towards them.

“Shiro!” The wolf instantly alert, that voice! It was Keith, the young man in question was running at full speed and Pidge was not too far behind.

Keith knelt down in front of Shiro a firm hand on his shoulder, his grip tight as if to keep Shiro from disappearing again. Keith has never been the most affectionate person but Shiro could appreciate that he was trying his best. He could practically see the relief in his eyes. The younger man genuinely smiled probably for the first time in a long time. “It’s good to have you back.” ‘It’s good to be back,’ Shiro would tell him later.

Keith stood up and turned towards Lance hand extended. “You’re Lance, right? Keith. Thanks for taking care of Shiro.”

Lance accepted and shook hands with him and grinned, “it was no problem he’s super sweet. And also he’s amazing, he recovered real fast.”

It was all Shiro could do to keep his jaw from dropping. _No, it wasn’t me. It was you Lance, I just know it._ He would have slapped a hand to his forehead if he could. Seriously, was the universe taunting him with this enigma?

He was startled from his thoughts when Lance laid his soft hand on his head, apparently he, Keith and Pidge had finished conversing and were saying goodbyes. “See you later, Shiro. Take good care of yourself.” Lance smiled at him but it didn’t reach his eyes and his eyes seemed tinged with sadness. He got up and left a little too quickly. That left Shiro with a pang in his chest. He could hardly focus when Keith and Pidge told him to follow them. They mumbled something about a castle full of lions? But at the moment all he could think about was how much he missed Lance.

Black gracefully landed on Lance’s shoulder and chirped at him when he was all too quiet. There was a faint painful tugging in his chest that served to only reminded him of Shiro. “Sorry, Black. I just… I know that it would be easy for us to see each other again since Pidge knows Shiro. But… I don’t know. I don’t know what’s going on. I just- I miss him.” Black cooed softly as if to comfort him as Lance wiped his misty eyes with his sleeve.

Lance had forgotten tonight was movie night with Hunk when he opened to door to find his best friend waiting for him inside.

Hunk took one look at Lance’s sagging form, eyes glazed over with tears, and rushed over to envelop him in a big hug. Lance hid his face in his shoulder which muffled his sobs. Hunk shushed and rubbed soothing circles on his back. “Aww bud, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. I think- maybe I got too attached.”

Hunk hummed, this didn’t seem to be like those times when a patient died. He wanted to ask for an explanation but he could wait for Lance to be more emotionally stable for him to talk.

“That’s it bud, just let it out. And when you’re feeling empty I’ll make you all your favorite dishes so you can fill your body and soul with comfort food while we watch The Great British Bake Off.” Hunk held him tighter a sure sign of loyal support.

Lance let out a wet laugh, “Hunk… have I ever told you are the bestest friend a guy could ever ask for?”

“Only every day, Lance.”

“Even though you’re pretty nosy and high-key suspicious of some of the strays I feed.” Hunk huffed but didn’t stop hugging him.

* * *

 

The castle didn’t have much lions, a part of Shiro felt disappointed though he wasn’t completely sure what he was expecting. There were only five giant guardian lion statues ‘guarding’ the entrance. He could appreciate their fierce yet regal appearance.

Pidge went ahead to inform the princess of their arrival. Meanwhile Keith led him to a bathroom to change to the spare clothes he brought.

Ahh, to be in his human form again, it felt freeing to stretch his tense muscles. The mirror across from him drew his attention. He felt so self-conscious at what was staring back at him. He changed so much, muscles and scars gained from fighting for his life.

Shiro heaved a heavy sigh, it was no use to think that way and tried to change his train of thought. Naturally it went to Lance, would he be disgusted by his appearance? Nah, he wasn’t afraid of his wolf form so maybe he still could hope. Would Lance be able to tell that he and the wolf are really one in the same?

He jumped at Keith’s voice sharply cutting in asking if he was done.

* * *

Keith led him to a large dining area next. Near the long table in the center of the room was a composed, regal young woman with long, cloud-like, white hair in an elegant dress. He took a wild guess and assumed this was the princess. By her side was an elder man also in blue, his hair a bright orange. His well groomed moustache stood out as well.

What was most striking was their pointed ears and marks just above their cheeks. Elves perhaps.

The lady greeted him first. “I am princess Allura of Altea and this is my royal advisor Coran. We heard much about you from your friends. I know you just escaped captivity and the last place you want to be is anywhere near the galra however I must apologize for being blunt but could we ask for your aid in taking them down?”

She was someone who got straight to the point. Although even if she seemed composed on the outside, Shiro had a hunch she was seething with anger on the inside. The galra must have done something terrible to her too. He guilty thought about Sam and Matt. They and so many other must still be suffering. He nodded, mind made up he would help any way he can.

Allura smiled, “thank you, I- Coran! What are you doing?”

The dapper man in question was circling around Shiro hmm-ing to himself like a shark carefully assessing its prey.

Something had caught his attention and it clearly bothered him. Coran started cautiously, “Pidge and Keith has told me that you are an unbonded familiar correct?”

“I- yes..?” He was supposed to be. He thought that he kept himself well guarded, surrounded himself with lonely, desperate walls. The air got stuck in Shiro’s throat and suddenly the space around him felt heavier, colder as if he was in the presence of a wraith.

Coran looked straight at Shiro. “My boy it seems you’ve bonded with someone.”

Shiro felt like someone punched the air out of his lungs. His mind already looking at the worst case scenarios. Did the galra succeed in forcing a bond on him? Terrible memories he tried to force down quickly resurfaced. How, with some horrific experimentation, some forcibly bonded familiars would lose themselves only to become mindless, savage monsters. Will that happen to him as well?

All too soon there were hands on his shoulders and people calling his name. He took in a sharp breath. Shiro realized he was shaking, on the verge of hyperventilating. He saw Keith and Pidge at his sides, concern on their faces. Their touch was grounding. Allura and Coran stood close also concerned.

“S-sorry,” he hated how weak and fragile he sounded.

“Don’t be, you got nothing to be sorry for.” Keith said voice steady and firm. Though he looked ready to fight every galra he could find.

Coran cleared his throat to grab Shiro’s attention, he looked at the young man apologetic. “I’m so sorry, Shiro. I didn’t mean to cause a panic over my observation. Maybe I should have said this earlier but you don’t have to worry much, the person you’re bonded to doesn’t seem to be a galra.”

“Huh?”

“Well us Alteans are sensitive to magical energies, quintessence if you will, though that also includes life force energies. And from what I’ve learned about bonds from a multitude of research documents is that there is a partial sharing of energies between familiar and their partner so that they mix and resonate and empower each other. The foreign energy I sensed in you Shiro doesn’t feel like any galra I’ve sensed before. And I would know they have a distinct feel to them.” Coran pulled on the collar of his suit quite sure of himself.

Shiro could feel shoulders slouch in sheer relief but his mind kept running. If he wasn’t bonded to a galra then who was he bonded to?

Coran chuckled, the tense air around him faded as he was no longer serious and went back to his uplifting, silly self again. “Actually, the energy I sense is quite warm. Radiant like sunlight yet gentle like pure moonlight. If you concentrate hard enough I think you could feel it too and try to see who it reminds you of.”

Shiro saw everyone give him encouraging nods so he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt a tugging in his chest and tried to follow it. He saw bright light behind a silhouette of a person reaching out to him. This scene seemed so familiar. Shiro wracked his brain to remember and he nearly yelled when it hit him. It was the his dream he had the night he escaped.

“What dream?” Keith asked. Oh did Shiro say that out loud?

“The one I had at… Lance’s hospital…” Uh-oh, Shiro broke into a cold sweat as the pieces fell into place.

Pidge connected the dots just as he did and it left her wide-eyed and gaping. “Oh my gosh, you bonded to Lance! Whoa cool down there Keith, Lance most likely doesn’t even know he participated in a bonding. He doesn’t even know or believe in this stuff.”

Shiro was conflicted, one part of him was happy to be bonded to someone as kindhearted as Lance but the rest of him was terrified he might inadvertently drag him into this messy war with the galra.

Pidge lightly squeezed Shiro’s arm a sly, teasing smile on her face already thinking of a way to cheer him up. “Hey, you know the rumors that humans can possibly gain magic powers by forming a bond with a familiar?”

“Yeah?”

“Guess you were right when you asked if he could use magic since he probably has magic now due to your bond.”

Shiro gasped and squinted his eyes, “I knew it! I knew he was the reason I recovered so fast! He has healing magic!” He savored the moment knowing he was right all along. His chest puffed out a little internally pleased with himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Pidge adjusted her glasses making them sheen mysteriously and smirked. “Healing magic huh? Technically bonding with you caused it to manifest in him so Lance was right too that you were ‘amazing to have recovered so fast.’”

Shiro gave her a dead look that screams don’t-even-start-Pidge.

Pidge continued thinking about the possibilities of Lance’s magic. “Considering his excitable nature I was expecting something more loud or dazzling, you know something he can show off with like ice magic.”

“Who knows maybe he’ll be able to do that too. Different types of magic aren’t mutually exclusive.” Shiro said nodding to himself with a little training he’s sure Lance could do amazing things. He’s content though that kind, caring Lance was blessed with healing magic.

“How did the bond happen through your dream?” Keith piped up curious.

“I think one reason would be that he was asleep and dreaming too.” A deep blush grew on his cheeks as he bashfully avoided looking at anyone. “I was alone then he was there reaching out to help me.”

“Oh my! How romantic!” Allura cooed at him making his face heat up even more. She always loved sappy love stories and for one to possibly happen right in front of her, well she just couldn’t resist.

Coran leaned towards Pidge and Keith twisting his moustache in one hand and ignoring the princess as she incessantly tease Shiro. “Actually, that’s kind of the basis of bonding. Two energies reaching to the other and meeting halfway.”

Pidge nodded in understanding then nudged Keith with her elbow, “So you willing to give Lance a chance?” She knew how protective of Shiro Keith was.

After a moment, he finally responded huffing a resigned sigh, “fine. Shiro seems to have already accepted Lance as a partner even with this accidental bonding. He would be fighting with all he’s got if he didn’t agree with it.”

* * *

It took the combined efforts of Pidge and Keith to convince Shiro to at least introduce his human form to Lance and for everything after that, they would ‘cross that bridge when we get there.’ And even then the familiar brought both of them with him for moral support. He knew deep down Lance would befriend him no matter what he was but he couldn’t shake the fear of rejection by his partner. He didn’t know what he would do if that happened.

As they headed to Lance’ animal hospital Pidge was surprised to see Hunk there instead of Lance. He was sitting on the steps feeding the strays Lance would talk about. She just heard about them from Lance but has not personally seen any.

Pidge stopped in her rush towards Hunk so suddenly Shiro and Keith almost knocked her down. She couldn’t believe it just how did Lance remain blissfully unaware when most of the ‘strays’ were really supernatural creatures. Shiro was confused as to why she stopped but he traced her line of sight and “oh.”

Among the strays were some cat spirits: bringers of luck and fortune, tanuki raccoons: masters of disguises, and even some elusive fox spirits. And Hunk is just feeding them like it’s no big deal. Although in his defence they look like regular animals.

A spirit caught sight of these strangers and bolted prompting the rest of them to scatter too.

“Huh? Oh hey there Pidge. Who are these guys, are they your friends?” Hunk asked walking up to them.

“Yeah, this is Shiro and this is Keith.” She gestured to each of them as she introduced them. “Guys, this is Hunk: extraordinary mechanic and chef.”

It turns out Lance got a call to check on the tiger at the zoo. He is familiar with all their resident big cats. He loves them, he would always say big cats were just cats that were big. Lance however forgot to put up the doctor is out sign so he asked Hunk to put it up for him and feed the strays if they’re there.

Hunk paused midway through the summary of his day as Shiro’s name finally rung a bell in his mind. He squinted at Shiro who squirmed as he continued to scrutinize the familiar. “Lance mentioned a Shiro who is also a friend of Pidge. Hmmm… From what he was talking about I thought he was describing a wolf?”

“Uhhh…”

“For some reason he seemed really upset that he probably wouldn’t see it as often as he would’ve liked.” Hunk said, frowning at the thought of his best friend at the point of tears.

“Really?!” Shiro gasped eyes wide and shining.

Pidge leaned over to Keith whispering to him “the bond,” and he nodded hurriedly. The bond had to be strong to affect Lance that much.

“Hey Hunk, do you believe in magical or supernatural things?”

“Pidge!” Shiro quietly berated her, telling Hunk wasn’t part of the plan unless things got out of hand.

Pidge just shrugged. Hunk was also one of her trusted friends. And she knew of his perchance for secrets. If he wanted to know something he would find it in no time.

Pidge turned to find Hunk deep in concentration. “Hunk?”

“Yeah.” At their confused looks Hunk continued, “I saw some of the cats just conjure up some money and leave it on Lance’s desk in envelops. Then as they were leaving they would wink at me probably cause I caught them in the act but won’t do anything about it. Oh and other unexplainable stuff happened too. But I think they just want to help Lance since he helped them.” He shrugged like it was just another day in his life.

“Uh what about Lance?” Keith asked as he regained himself first.

“If he believes in the supernatural? He probably doesn’t. The animals never did anything not normal in front of him. But he is afraid of ghost though.”

“Why?”

“His older sister used to scare him silly with ghost stories. To his credit though, she is an excellent storyteller.”

“Alright.” Shiro and the others most likely won’t have that much trouble convincing Lance that certain stuff about them was real.  “When will Lance be back, do you know?” asked Shiro.

“It might take him till sundown to be back. Come on, we can wait for him at his apartment and you guys can explain some things to me.” Hunk gave a pointed look to Shiro as they walked. “Are you really the wolf Lance mentioned?”

* * *

The druids wanted that wolf familiar back. He was stronger than average for an unbonded. Just imagine the power boost he could give if bonded. He could serve Emperor Zarkon well. Haggar was close to making him one of their greatest weapons.

They were going to find him and bring him back. Hell hounds were the perfect creatures for the job. They were just one of their creations made from completely controlled, tainted canine familiars and shifters. Vicious, savage creatures given only one objective: track down the prized familiar and get rid of anything in their way.

* * *

 

Dark clouds blocked out the soft fleeting light of dusk blanketing the empty streets in dull, ominous darkness with the only light sources around were the plain light of street lamps.

_Grrrr…._

Skeletal bodies raced down the street, the scent getting stronger. Their flesh nothing more but sick purple flames that whipped around in the wind and trailed behind them.

The scent led them to a lone figure walking home from their work at the zoo. His white doctor coat gently billowed in the wind.

He was not their target.

_Grrrr…._


	5. Chapter 5

_Grrrr…._

Lance froze in place, an icy chill crept down his spine. He’s never heard a growl that aggressive or otherworldly. He turned to look behind him hardly daring to breathe.

He let out a tiny squeak at what he saw. They could only be described as demon dogs and they were slowly approaching him like he was helpless prey immobilized by fear.

They suddenly sprinted towards him and Lance had no choice but to run for his life.

* * *

 

*crash*

A glass cup shattered on the floor when the table shook and unbalanced it. Shiro had abruptly stood up clutching his chest, a terrified look on his pale face. He felt a strong, painful tug and in that moment he could clearly feel Lance’s panic.

“Lance is in danger.” It was all they got before Shiro quickly rushed out the door with Keith right at his heels.

They left Pidge and Hunk worriedly looking on then at each other.

Shiro ran down the street in his wolf form. The tugging was frantic so he couldn’t focus it enough to at least pick up on a direction to follow. But he couldn’t just stop, Lance needed him.

“Shiro, do you know where you’re going?” Keith asked catching up to Shiro after shifting to his panther form.

Shiro was about to say something but was interrupted by a loud caw.

“Black!” Shiro looked up and saw the raven swiftly fly ahead of them.

_This way!_

“Keith, follow Black. You’re faster, make sure Lance is alright. I’ll catch up, don’t worry.” Keith grunted an acknowledgement and sped up. Shiro watched as the panther ran ahead of him.

_Don’t give up Lance!_

* * *

Lance couldn’t help but think how lucky he was to had spent a lot of time in track and field. He was pretty sure it helped him stay ahead of these crazy dogs. He also thanked being in the swim team for building his stamina. He hurt himself a little bumping into corners trying to make sharp turns to lose them.

He toppled over anything that wasn’t bolted to the ground hoping to impede their assault. Lance managed to gain some ground but in his frantic haste he unfortunately ended up going onto a dead end. Ugh how fitting, this is going to be his end and soon he’ll be dead.

With his back against the wall he was facing certain doom head-on. His eyes widened as he felt a small tugging sensation. _Don’t give up Lance!_

Suddenly everything seemed clearer instead of a panicked blur and a small but true window of opportunity stood out to him. Lance would never be more grateful in his life than when his thirteen year-old self thought learning parkour would help him impress the girls. It didn’t but now that knowledge could finally be useful by saving his skin.

With the aid of the walls he jumped up and over just narrowingly avoiding the jaws of the skeletal hounds and onto the lid of a dumpster. From there he jumped and grabbed the end of a fire escape ladder then swung himself to freedom. But he miscalculated his swing and landed harshly. Pain blossomed from his ankle, he probably sprained it.

The hell hounds took advantage of his moment of weakness and charged in for an attack.

Then out of nowhere a large panther with a red bandana around its neck jumped in between the hounds and Lance.

Lance heard Black cawing and saw her flying around him. _Lance, you have to get out of here._ Lance’s shock was evident on his face but the growling behind him reminded him that he could ask questions later. He got up and left the scene as quickly as he could with a limp.

He didn’t get far when a skeletal beast tackled him to the ground. It must have slipped past the panther. Lance screamed as it bit down on his upper arm tearing into him, blood slowly seeping out.

Just then something else charged in pushing the hound off of Lance. He gingerly held his injured arm and turned to this other hero of the night and Lance gasped, “Shiro!”

The wolf familiar was standing protectively in front of Lance snarling at the threat to his partner. Plasma claws were extended from his cybernetic prosthetic.

Lance looked on in awe as Shiro fought tooth and nail to pin down the skeletal dog. But he noticed that while it was wearing down Shiro, nothing was really working for the other. Something about the skeletal hounds just seemed so unnatural.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Shiro let out a sharp whimper of pain as the hellhound bit his flesh front leg then threw him roughly through the air. He crashed into Lance and they tumbled back a little.

Now Lance was between Shiro and the hellhound. He couldn’t help but look back slightly and placed his hand on the wolf’s back. “Shiro, are you alright?” Lance asked more concerned about his friend. He hissed as he saw the bite mark on Shiro’s front leg.

The hellhound started running towards them and Lance shielded Shiro with his body in a feeble attempt to protect him, his eyes screwed shut awaiting the inevitable pain. Shiro wanted to protest trying to get back up again his body shaking with exertion.

He saw the hellhound lunge in for the kill. _No, Lance!_

Shiro jumped at the sudden, blunt, banging sounds. Even Lance opened his eyes in surprise to find he is not dead. They stared in shock, miraculously shoved between them and the jaws of death was a thin, see-through, blue force field.

Unfortunately, the shield was weak and unstable. Spiderweb-like cracks were already forming from the beating it was taking.

Just as the shield was about break, without warning a pickup truck slammed into the hellhound and sent it flying several yards away.

Lance balked as he saw that Hunk was driving. He didn’t own a truck, did he steal and hot wired it to work?

“Hurry! Get in!” Hunk exclaimed and Keith opened a door to let them in to the extra seats.

Lance was left speechless and frozen, gaping in shock when before his very eyes Shiro slipped into his human form to pick him up and all but shove him into the truck.

Lance was squished in the middle between Keith and Shiro. His brain was still struggling to process this new info about the wolf he treated so his eyes wandered for something else to focus on. He caught a small but bleeding cut on Keith’s arm.

“Keith?” In a daze he reached out to lightly touch an area near the cut. It’s not too deep but the edges looked singed as if something burned him.

“Don’t worry about it.” Keith gently dismissed and instead tried to get them to focus on their current problem. “What are we going to do, the dogs are still chasing-”

“Is that Allura!?” Shiro interrupted as he looked back spotting the hounds following them but also the princess who was kneeling outside to balance herself in the open cargo area of the truck facing the hounds.

“Don’t worry guys, we got a plan.” Hunk tried to sound confident but they could feel how nervous he was. “Pidge was the one who called Allura for backup when she saw what was happening on the security cams. She was asked by Allura to help someone named Coran to prepare a containment unit.”

Hunk drove them to a wider, open street the next part of the plan. He floored it to gain some distance.

Allura had a hand on her earpiece presumably listening to Coran or Pidge. She nodded to herself and started to sweep her arms in a circular motion. What can only be described as a wormhole opened up above the scene. The containment unit fell through and trapped the hell hounds as it landed on the ground. Its hover technology activated and it followed close behind the truck.

With all the fearless grace of a warrior princess Allura climbed over the truck and into the passenger side seat.

“It’s alright now, they are trapped and can’t hurt us anymore. Hunk will drive us to the castle where we can rest and discuss what happened, don’t worry I’ll show you the way.”

Lance let out a big sigh of relief and sunk into his seat. He was utterly exhausted the post adrenaline high left him completely drained.

The last thing he remembered before sleep claimed him was someone gently pulling him into a warm embrace and a sense of safety settling in his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Shiro gently pulled Lance into a warm embrace. He nuzzled his face into Lance’s soft chocolate brown hair and whispered gently, “I’m glad you’re safe Lance.”

“Awww.” Allura cooed her hands clasped in front of her. Shiro tried to hide his blushing face in Lance’s hair. The sight was absolutely adorable.

“Shiro, are you alright?” Keith asked and gestured to the blood on his arm from when the hellhound bit him.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He looked up at Keith who raised an incredulous eyebrow. Shiro scrunched up his face, he really did feel fine, maybe it was the adrenaline.

Ah! He remembered that Lance was hurt too. Shiro pushed him back a little to take a better look. Lance had some scrapes and scratches on his clothes but the most concerning thing was the bright red stain on his white coat.

Carefully Shiro took off the jacket and pulled up Lance’s sleeve. The cloth smeared the blood around to reveal that the wound had vanished. No, not vanished. Healed.

If he healed his injury then maybe… Shiro swiped his hand through the blood on his own arm. He smiled as he guessed right, it may have not been on purpose seeing as he still didn’t know but Lance had healed him.

Shiro remembered that Lance had reached out to Keith as well. He supposed there’s only one way to find out. “Hey, Keith check the extent of your injuries for me.”

Shiro felt a little smirk form at Keith’s surprised look as the shifter found that his wounds were gone.

Shiro preened a hint of pride for his partner and hugged Lance a little tighter.

* * *

 

At the castle Coran took Pidge and Hunk with him to the containment unit somewhere the advisor can analyze them carefully. Allura went up to the control room to see if there were any threats to the city or heading towards the castle. Shiro and Keith cleaned themselves up and Lance too.

Shiro carried Lance bridal style to one of the spare rooms. He took a chair to sit near the bed he laid his partner in. He gently cupped Lance’s face stroking his cheek with his thumb. Shiro jerked his hand back when Lance started to wake up.

“Mmmm…” As soon as Lance’s sight was able to focus on Shiro he quickly sat up.

Shiro swallowed roughly. The way Lance was staring at him was as if he was staring straight into his soul searching for something. He almost missed it when Lance spoke up his voice small. “So, you’re really Shiro?”

Shiro nodded. He wanted to add that he was grateful Lance helped him, that he was sorry for keeping this a secret from him and many other things he knew he would just ramble on about in an attempt to keep Lance from being scared off. But he was immediately interrupted by Lance leaning forward to hug him. “You saved me. Thank you.” His voice soft and reverent.

Lance hid his face in the other’s shoulder. Shiro was here, his heart content with the thought alone like that was what really mattered.

Shiro let go of a sigh he didn’t know he was holding and equally returned the hug.

As they got that out of their system and Lance looked open to listening, Shiro started explaining that he was a familiar, that they are partners of mages that grow alongside each other. As one gets stronger so does the other.

He stared deep into Lance’s eyes and told him that he might have formed a bond with him. Shiro felt crushing insecurity when Lance had an uneasy, scared look that he tried to hide with a blank look. Was he sad to be forced into an accidental bonding? Did he want to reject him?

“Lance? I-I know it’s a lot to take in but I want to try to make this work. I really do.”

Shiro seemed so upset and uncertain and Lance couldn’t let that continue especially when he was jumping to the wrong conclusion.

“It’s not that Shiro, it’s just… Are you sure you want this… _with me_? I’m just a boy from Cuba. I’m just a vet and it seems like something big is going on, I’ll just hold you back.” Lance really wanted to try this out but he also wanted the best for Shiro and if it’s not him then he’ll accept that.

Shiro was dumbfounded, was that really what’s going on in Lance’s head? He held the other’s hands in his and responded in a firm voice, “yes, I’m absolutely sure.” A great partner doesn’t always mean a great fighter just someone who’ll take the time to understand and bring out the best in their familiar. He knew Lance could do it.

With the way Lance lit up, he grew more confident with his decision.

Lance scooched over til he was next to the wall and patted the bed. Shiro’s lips quirked upward this scene looking real familiar. There was a light blush dusting both their cheeks. “Come on, you gotta be tired too. It’s not like we haven’t cuddled before.” Shiro chuckled before joining him for a good night’s sleep.

* * *

 

The next day they were called to the room that held the containment unit. The analysis of the hellhounds were almost done.

One thing they noticed was that they would bark and growl in Shiro’s direction. They would also direct their aggression at Lance if he got close enough.

Coran’s voice drew everyone’s attention, “This is horrifying. These… these used to be familiars.”

Shiro wanted to throw up. He remembered sitting in his cell then all of a sudden hear the screams of the victims of the latest experiments. Their screams turning into vicious roaring.

He felt a small brush of concern from his bond. Shiro turned to see Lance giving him a small tentative smile. He took in a deep breath to calm himself. One day the galra will be stopped.

“Is there any way to change them back?” Hunk asked softly.

Before Coran could say anything, Lance yelped and pointed at the hellhounds. The creatures started to make distressed screeches and started slowing down like toys running out of battery. Their purple flames waning until a small flame was left inside their rib cage.

Coran sighed sadly, “unfortunately they seem to be overly dependent on some kind of tainted energy. They don’t have much longer…”

“But I will try to learn everything I can about this and hopefully be of better use if we find others like them.” Coran coughed trying to look on the brighter side.

Allura approached Lance and Hunk and said, “there is a high probability that the galra might be involved in this and that Lance might be targeted again. Hunk you might also be targeted as well since you helped stop these creatures. It might be safer for you two to stay here in the castle along with the rest of team Voltron. But I do not want to force you, I’ll give you some time to think about it.”

Lance nodded having made his decision already, “I’m staying.” He tried to keep himself from frowning, all his blood, sweat and tears went into setting up his animal hospital. But this was bigger than him, it was the right thing to do and no one said doing the right thing would be easy.

He turned to Hunk ready to tell him he didn’t have to stay if he didn’t want to. But his best friend beat him to the punch. Hunk put his hand on Lance’s shoulder and nodded. He knew what was at stake too.

Allura smiled grateful at having them stay and looked at Lance and Shiro, “I suppose now is a good a time as any to start basic training to learn to fight together and for you Lance to explore your magic.”

Lance was excited about that then remembered something, “but wait can’t I keep a little contact with our families?” Then Lance gasped, “What about Blue!?”

“Don’t you worry Lance,” Coran cut in, “I’ll pick up anything you both need.”

“Don’t worry bud, I’ll go with him to make sure he gets the right stuff.” Hunk offered.

“Maybe I could build a special phone for you guys or perhaps you could get Black to send letters.” Pidge suggested for his first question.

Allura clapped her hands, “Since we got that out of the way, Lance and Shiro let me show you to the training deck.”

“There’s a training deck?”


	7. Chapter 7

Lance walked alongside Shiro following the princess to the training deck. He was excited to see what he could do, what Shiro will teach him… Then it occurred to him that Shiro would have to take extra time to teach him common knowledge, that if Shiro was blessed with an actual skilled mage then he wouldn’t have to waste time with him.

No, no, Lance pushed down his insecure thoughts as he usually did. He was no stranger to insecurities. He reminded himself that Shiro wanted to be his familiar. That they had a strong bond…. A bond that happened by complete accident.

Lance’s inner turmoil was obvious to Shiro. He could feel it and see it written all over his face. Shiro frowned he needed to do something. He placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder causing him to jump.

“Are you thinking about our bond?”

Lance hummed noncommittally.

“You know, someone taught me that sometimes the best things in life happen by chance, so you just gotta give it a shot. You might just like it. So I absolutely don’t think this is a waste of time.”  
  
“Whoa, who taught you that, Shiro?” Lance stared back at him in wonder.  
  
“I’m not completely sure. I can’t remember his face, I was probably really young. But from what I can remember is that he was really warm like the sun. There was something about him that was really trustworthy.” Shiro scratched the back of his head shyly, fondly looking back on the cloudy memories.

 Lance turned to him smiling gratefully and whispered a thank you. Allura glanced back at them a knowing smirk plastered on her face.

They walked in content silence then a thought lit up in his brain like a light bulb.

“So I really have magic?” Lance asked looking like an excited puppy.

Shiro chuckled highly amused, “Yes you do Lance.”

Lance’s mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ and asked, “Will I need a wand or something like in Harry Potter?”

“Haha, maybe. Wands and the like are used by mages to focus and channel their magic. Actually, familiars are similar in that fashion. Mages can channel their magic or certain spells through their familiar.”

“Whoa, that’s amazing Shiro!” Lance beamed at him like he already did something incredible. Shiro blushed at the sudden compliment. He wasn’t even talking about himself just familiars in general. He couldn’t help but preen at his partner’s praise.

Pidge’s father Sam Holt had taught him the basics of the magic of wizards and witches because familiar and partner should have that kind of knowledge of each other. Shiro was now using that knowledge to help guide Lance.

“You should know that magic is just energy inside you. Humans are usually not naturally attuned to it so they can’t really use or see it. Though there are special cases obviously. Spells, magic circles, runes and etc can help you give form to your magic giving them special properties such as ice, fire, and healing magic. Actually you can already use healing magic.”

“Really!? It’s cause I’m amazing.” Lance puffed out his chest, proud that he could already use magic no matter what it was.

Shiro gave him an amused look then teased, “So amazing one can you use your healing on purpose right now?”

“Uhh…” Lance didn’t know how then bashfully admitted that.

Shiro shook his head and looked at him fondly. “It’s alright Lance, you seem to use it subconsciously whenever someone is hurt and you reach out and touch them.”

“Hmm, so I got the ‘healing touch’ huh?” Lance smirked.

Shiro shoved him playfully. “It’s because you care and as the saying goes: the body follows the mind and so does magic. Trust it and it’ll do as you command.”

Lance smiled and nodded taking each of Shiro’s lessons to heart.

* * *

Lance picked up fast the art of tracing magic circles accurately in his mind, probably due to his active imagination. Although tracing ice magic circles came easier than other elemental types.

Currently he was trying to learn how to use his magic to help Shiro fight a gladiator in his wolf form.

…It was not going so well.

Shiro had taught him a speed enhancement spell to start with. Lance struggled with it at first to get the spell to just manifest. Then he had trouble to use it on Shiro. He once accidentally boosted the gladiator instead. And one time he accidentally mixed the spell up with his ice magic and almost encased Shiro in ice.

Their butts were being kicked by the gladiator when Pidge busted into the room. She was trying to head into the observation deck to watch them but got lost on the way, it was a big castle after all and she didn’t spend much time learning it’s layouts while she was busy looking for her family.

The gladiator assumed this was a new combatant and rapidly headed towards her combat staff at the ready to attack.

“Pidge!”

Lance glanced at the wolf familiar, “Shiro!” _Do something!_

Shiro’s eyes and bare scars started glowing with blue-ish purple energy. He growled then roared and fired a pulse of energy that took the form of a wolf speeding towards the gladiator. The gladiator was obliterated before it could attack her.

The air was tense, everyone taking in what just happened. Then Lance blurted out, “Wow… Shiro that was amazing!”

“Haha, yes it was. Now we have to learn how to do that again on purpose.” Shiro grinned at him.

“Aww.” Lance hunched over at the thought of more training.


	8. Chapter 8

Lance smiled warmly as his friends Hunk and Pidge who seemed happy as clams, they were really in their element here in the castle. There was no doubt they would pick up on how Altean technology worked. They were having a complex conversation with the energetic Coran. He was happy to answer any and all curious questions.

His smile turned into a frown as Shiro walked to the table he was sitting at and place a bowl of what looked to be green goo in front of him.

Shiro had the decency to look apologetic, “I know it doesn’t taste that appealing but Coran says it’s nutritious… and we kind of have to get used to his food while we live here,” he whispered the rest so the advisor wouldn’t hear.

Lance shuddered as he ate a spoonful of the goo. He turned to the door as he heard more footsteps approaching. It was Keith and Allura. Keith was holding Blue in his arms for some reason. His beautiful baby seemed to pawing at whatever Allura was holding. Were those mice?

Allura thankfully decided to regale him and Shiro with an explanation at their confused expressions. “I found these little ones with me when I woke up from the cryopod. They are Altean mice and like myself and Coran are survivors of the realm of Altea since the Galra decimated most of it. Our minds are connected possibly due to the long sleep we shared.”

She tilted her head toward Blue, “I would greatly appreciate it if your cat would stop trying to hunt them.”

“Aah, got it.” Lance blushed sheepishly and motioned for Keith to give him Blue. Keith and Shiro looked amused by these turn of events.

“This is gonna take awhile…” Lance said as Blue purred in his grasp. Cats were free spirited, they tended to do as they pleased. And Blue could get away with anything if she looked at him just right. He was just too soft-hearted, too weak-willed against her.

* * *

Pidge had asked him to help with understanding the tracer spell that could possibly lead to her family saying that two newbie mages have a better chance of pulling this off.

They were in a room that had a very living room like feel to it. They sat at the center of a circle indent in the ground, it was surrounded by couches all around the circle except for a spot for the stairs to lead inside or outside the circle. Shiro was there too lying lazily by his partner’s side, his tail slowly swishing back and forth. He warned them that they should wait til they get more experience first. Then he sighed and non-committedly followed as Pidge was successful in dragging Lance along to help her.

To the side of the room Coran was talking with Hunk and Keith, the princess was bemused at her advisor’s antics. He was showing neat doo-dads he had gotten from his travels way back when. Coran was holding up a glass that had a tinier, spherical glass inside that held some kind of purple mist. Lance heard the words infinity vapor before Pidge grabbed his attention again. From the looks on Keith’s and Hunk’s faces, the shifter was unimpressed and the human mechanic was mildly interested.

Lance and Pidge linked their hands and tried to infuse their magic into the magic circle Pidge brought out for them.

The magic circle reacted violently to their combined efforts. A mini explosion pushed the three back and it sent a beam of energy ricocheting off the walls in the room. Everyone ducked for cover but the beam smashed through the infinity vapor gaining more strength and new, unpredictable properties. It rebounded off a wall and headed straight toward Lance.

A black blur swooped in front of him and took the brunt of the blast. Lance’s eyes widened in shock and panic. “Shiro!”

Lance coughed as he tried to wave away the smoke that suddenly appeared. “Shiro!? Shiro are you alright!?”

Lance froze when felt a spike of fear through his bond. It felt a bit off for some reason. While the smoke slowly dissipated his ears caught a tiny, whining and yipping sounds like those he heard from puppies.

The smoke cleared to reveal a small, scared wolf puppy. Lance’s protective instincts took hold of him before he knew it. He knelt down trying to look as non-threatening as possible. He cooed soothingly, “Shiro? Hey, it’s alright. Nothing will hurt you here. You’re safe.”

To his relief the puppy seemed to trust him padding over to him and letting Lance pick him up. The little ball of fluff nuzzled into his hold.

Lance heard Pidge groan in pain. “Pidge, are you alright?” He kept his voice down as to not frighten Shiro even further.

“Ugh, I’m fine. How about-” her question died in her throat when she laid her eyes on the pup in his arms. “Oh no…”

Keith rushed up to them asking, “Pidge, Lance, what happened? Where's…Shir-oh.” He stood still not knowing what else to do once he saw puppy Shiro.

* * *

When they finally recovered from their shock, Allura rounded them up to make a plan. “We should make haste to reverse this as soon as we can. Time spells or anything of the sort are extremely complicated and dangerous if handled incorrectly. Time has a way of painfully correcting itself…”

“What!?” Lance held Shiro a little tighter.

Now that she mentioned it, it was like time reversed itself with Shiro. Scars no longer littered his body and his cybernetic prosthetic was just non-existent. The normal flesh arm right where it used to be.

“Pidge, I need you to find the finer details of reverse spell. I think I can help with it but I’m a bit rusty, I haven’t performed that spell in quite sometime.” Pidge nodded in affirmation then running off to find her laptop.

Allura then nodded to Coran, “I need you to prep the balmera crystal, we could use it to power up our spell. I’m not sure how exactly the infinity vapor affected this transformation but to undo this we need to match it in terms of power.”

“Keith and Hunk, you will come with me to search for runes in the realm of Arus to aid in channeling all the energy required more precisely. Hopefully it’ll prevent another explosion.” They nodded waiting for the princess to finish then lead the way.

Allura motioned for Lance to let Keith to hold Shiro who appeared to be sleeping while she talked privately with him. “Lance, you’ll stay here and watch over Shiro. Even as he is now, he still trusts you. But try not to reveal yourself as his partner or things that will eventually happen to him. Time- no history changing can be a fickle matter. And with your bond with Shiro, I’m not sure how this might affect you.”

“Me?” He tilted his head confused. “The bond can do stuff like that? So like if Shiro just got sick normally, I’d get sick too?”

The princess nodded, “Yes, those kind of situations are a common occurrence. But with this… we’ll have to see. Hopefully nothing happens. But if something does, do not hesitate to go to Pidge or Coran.”

“Alright.”

* * *

He was heading back to the common area with the pup in his arms when Shiro yawned waking up from his nap. “Heh, hey there. Feeling better?”

Suddenly the weight in his arms became heavier as Shiro shifted to a little kid in a plain gray t-shirt and black shorts that were just his size. Lance just barely stopped himself from gaping, he totally forgot he could do that. Shiro smiled happily at him, “yea.”

Lance chuckled and ruffled his hair affectionately getting a delighted squeal. He then carried him the rest of the way. He was thankful Shiro was taking all this pretty well and not questioning stuff. The little guy seemed to just enjoy his presence. Well he’s not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

—

Alright, game plan, Lance couldn’t tell Shiro about the present or what will happen to him or that he’s his partner. It’s simple enough, he could do this.  
  
As he watched Shiro play with Allura’s mice a protective warmth settled in him. This was young, precious, surprisingly quiet and shy little Shiro. But still Shiro nonetheless. The one who will grow up to be the wolf he treated, the familiar who will choose him and be an awesome friend in general. Lance swore to do his best to always do right by him. He forgot he was pretty much an open book and that his warm fondness could be felt by the little familiar. It caused Shiro to gasp and whip his head to look at him. Shiro then ran up to Lance as quick as he could.  
  
Shiro hugged and nuzzled him with all he’s got. Lance could feel cute, pure happiness streaming through their bond. Then the little kid looked up at him starry eyed and cheered, “You’re my partner!”  
  


Oof, this kid was sharp as a tack.  
  
“How did we bond?” He asked excitedly.

Uh oh.


	9. Chapter 9

Lance could feel the blood draining from his face.

 

“Uhh… well, why do you want to know?” He said with a teasing smile, desperately trying to act as if he was playing a game of keep away.  
  


“Cause making a bond is special! Energies mix then there are these cool lights and swoosh and wow!”

R-really? Lance didn’t know that, in fact he didn’t know much about familiars at all. After this he’s gotta do some research seeing that Shiro knew a lot about mages.

“Tell me!” Shiro had this hopeful look that killed Lance’s soul a little to know that their bonding wasn’t all that grand at all.

Should he lie? Try to play it up? Anxiety was bubbling up in his stomach, he had to do something fast. Each second that goes by without an answer made Shiro’s grin fall and that was worse than being impaled by knives.

“Lance? Was there cool lights when we bonded?” Oh no, there was a tiny quiver of his bottom lip.

Lance opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted. “A-and don’t lie. I’ll be able to tell if you do.” Lance wouldn’t be surprised if he could.

“…Did we bond by accident?” Lance’s heart broke at Shiro’s sad tone. It didn’t seem like accidental bonding was frowned upon in magic society but it didn’t seem to be popular either. Like something kids would mercilessly tease other kids with.

Finally Lance built up the courage to rip the bandaid. Honesty was the best policy after all but he knew not to reveal everything. “Yeah…”

Shiro looked like he was about to cry.

Lance wouldn’t have that, no matter how it happened he loved his bond, he loved meeting Shiro. He was resolute to make sure Shiro didn’t misunderstood and the words escaped his mouth before he even thought about it. “But you know, sometimes the best things in life happen by chance, so you just gotta give it a shot. You might just like it. I know I do. I’m really happy to have you as a partner. I’m so lucky and honored to be by your side.”  
  
…Wait a minute, that sounds eerily familiar. Shiro told him something like that when he was doubting himself. Hold the phone, w-was he the one to have taught him that? Oh… oh maybe this wasn’t so bad. Shiro had said that someone had told him that when he was really young. Lance hoped this counted as history taking its course and he wasn’t changing Shiro’s future.  
  
Lance was dragged away from his thoughts when he noticed Shiro looking at him like he hung the stars for him.  
  
“R-really!?”   
  
“Of course.” Lance nodded resolutely.  
  
But instead of brightening up like Lance thought he would, Shiro seemed to shrink in on himself.

“But- but do you really want to stay as my partner? I’m small and not that strong and I don’t shine like you do.” Lance scooted closer to Shiro and gently wiped his tears with his thumb.

So Shiro got insecure about things too. But that’s what partners were for, right? To share burdens and help each other stand tall again. He gave Shiro a sincere smile and said, “absolutely, you’re the only familiar for me. I don’t need the greatest one out there, just you.” He opened his arms a warm invitation for Shiro.

Shiro didn’t need anymore prompting and rushed forward giggling, his heart light again. Lance hugged him, lifted him, and swung him around in a small circle eliciting delighted laughter from Shiro.

Lance briefly held Shiro in his arms wondering if Shiro would remember this. He most likely won’t but Lance will and that’s enough. And it’ll be fun to tell Shiro about it when he’s back to normal.

Lance set him down suggesting things they could do like explore the cool observatory balcony or raid the kitchens or-

Lance blinked, he felt confused frustration coming from Shiro. He turned to find Shiro staring intently at him. The emotions he was getting from the bond was similar to the unsatisfied feeling someone would get if they felt something was off but couldn’t quite put their finger on it.

“Shiro? Is everything ok?”

“Umm, I don’t know… something seems different.”

Lance looked down on his person trying to spot the difference. He did have a sharp eye for these-

He had to take a double take. His green jacket… the one his older brother gave him. The one he’d proudly pose in front the mirror for countless hours ever since he started growing into it. It was loose and the bottom edges reached past the middle of his thighs. Like it used to do a few years back…

“Oh no.” His whisper full of dread.

“Lance, are you ok!?” Shiro squeaked clutching his chest.

Lance berated himself. Shiro probably felt Lance’s panic spike for a moment there. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He picked Shiro up and gently touched foreheads with him in an effort to reassure him. “I’m fine Shiro, really. I- we just gotta find someone first.”

He knew Pidge was back in the common area and headed straight there. He had to find Pidge.

* * *

  
  
“Pidge?” Lance asked tentatively.   
  
“Yeah, Lance?” She answered without looking up from her laptop studying the precise details of the reverse spell.  
  
“I think you’re gonna have to perform the spell without me.”  
  
“What!? Why!?” That got her to turn around and face Lance.  
  
The first thing that caught her eye was that Lance was carrying a young Shiro who was staring worriedly at Lance. The next thing she noticed was that Lance’s casual clothes seem to be hanging loosely on him like they were bigger than usual. Or he was smaller than usual perhaps? Wait a minute! He’s not as tall as he should be!  
  
“Lance what’s happening to you!? Are you shrinking!?” She asked rushing up to him.  
  
“I-I think I’m getting younger…” His voice was significantly higher pitched than normal.


End file.
